The Choice
by X59
Summary: As Gul'dan tempts the Iron Horde once more, Kilrogg makes a decision that for good or ill shapes the future of the Iron Horde. Spoilers and speculation on Kilrogg's decision at the end of the 6.1 Legendary Quest Chain.


_He comes._

The lone figure walked calmly and boldly towards Bladefury's Command without a hint of fear. He retained that expression even as the Warchief appeared and spoke.

"How dare you show your face here, Warlock."

"You promised conquest, Grommash. Yet brought these clans to ruin," even as Gul'dan spoke, Kilrogg couldn't help but throw Grommash a look, "your men have died for nothing."

Even as Gul'dan and Grommash kept talking the faces of his of the dead flashed in Kilrogg's mind, his once fellow warlords, the high ranking members of Iron Horde, and especially resonating in Kilrogg's head was the face of his own Bleeding Hollow orcs now dead at the hands of those from the Azeroth, the world the prophet, promised them.

"My soldiers died with honor!" Grommash retorted hotly, even as Gul'dan chuckled darkly. "Did they and what about your son?" Even as the warlock spoke he threw Gorehowl at Hellscream's feet.

"Garrosh...my son," even as Grommash spoke the words with grief Kilrogg found himself feeling a savage satisfaction at the prophet's passing. The prophet had been a fool for encouraging and directing them to attack Azeroth before they had conquered the rest of Draenor. _If the prophet hadn't pushed, we would have been unstoppable….the others like Ner'zhul and Blackhand and countless others would still be alive,_ Kilrogg couldn't help but think.

"You have lost everything, there is only one choice. Drink and fulfill your destiny." Gul'dan boldly spoke as if his words alone would convince the Warchief of the Iron Horde.

"Your poison would dam as all." Even as Grommash spoke the words with heated passion and began to charge at Gul'dan, Kilrogg couldn't but think in growing anger. _Like you haven't damned us, with your join or die mentality….you costs us the Frostwolf and Laughing Skull clans, you split the Shadowmoon clan…_

There was a great band as Gul'dan magic slammed Hellscream and trapped him against the gate of Bladefury's Command. "Your iron will is legend, I will enjoy breaking you." With a shake of hand, Gul'dan beckoned forward. "Who will be the first to accept this gift, power such as mine for any willing to serve?"

Kilrogg began walking forward, ignoring Hellscream's voice, ignoring the looks the other orcs faces. The only thing flashing in his mind was the dead and the future of his people. He thought of the clans in the Iron Horde now leaderless and mourning their Chieftains, he thought of the outlanders who were most likely preparing an invasion to end the Iron Horde.

'_To end the future of my people...'_ Kilrogg thought, '_No! I will not allow that to happen!'_ As Kilrogg grabbed the chalice from Gul'dan, the warlock spoke, "You have seen your fate you now what must be done."

"Yes," Gul'dan hissed, "I will build a new Horde. I will forge you into an unstoppable weapon. You will be the scourge of a hundred worlds." Even as Gul'dan began talking Kilrogg drank and felt it…. The ecstasy of power, even as he felt his power changing he saw all that he could accomplish with it. He saw the outlanders, The Alliances and that so-called- Horde driven out of Draenor, he saw the primals and the breakers submitting to his will, he saw the other races of Draenor recognizing that their time was over, he saw the other orc clans rallying under his banner and he decided he would forgive the folly of the clans who fought against them because he now saw that Hellscream was a fool.

_Yes, Hellscream was a fool, who followed the words of a short-sighted prophet. A fool for trying to force the other clans into the Iron Horde, for all it did was make them seek allies that were against us. But I am not a fool….. I will be the savior of our people! The Iron Horde will be stronger then ever and all of Draenor and beyond will belong to us!_

"The might of a legion," Gul'dan finished and Kilrogg roared.


End file.
